Character Approval/Talia Lanheart
~~~ ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Talia has loving parents who married with a bad match. Her dad, Smith Lanheart is powerless and her mom, Lani Lanheart is a pyrokenetic. Her parents are frowned on and are now owners of Human classes for Elfs and other intelligent species. Talia‘s family outside of close is not very successfuL. Her extended family is not very close and are all powerless or bad matches. Her aunt and uncle are the closest thing she has to having a normal family. They are not bad matches and he is an emmisanary She started Firefox like normal and she normally was bullied or ignored. She has 1 close friend but otherwise she is lonely. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. My person wants to be like everyone else. She wants to please the crowd and be the best. She is very shy and almost never talks unless she is trying to impress peoplE. She feels compelled to do what others tell her to do. She is very kind. She feels like she is never enough. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) My person looks like linh but without the silver part of her hair. She also has pale blue eyes instead of Linhs 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Talia is very good in her academic classes but fails in gym. She wants to get good at her ability class and her ability. She is good at working, but is bad at leading. She is good at loving even when times are hard on her. She is not at all good at arguing. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A)' Mastery of the Elements' • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Resist fire better than the average elf • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) Shade. ---- Category:Approved